Abstract The mummichog software was initially published in 2013, as a computational approach to match patterns in metabolomics data to known biochemical networks, without the requirement of upfront metabolite identification. This approach enables rapid generation of biological hypotheses from untargeted data, and has gained considerable popularity, which also creates urgent needs to upgrade the software itself. This proposal aims to add a rich user interface, and better support of LC-MS, LC- MS/MS, IMS/MS and GC-MS. Furthermore, this work will make a conceptual leap to establish a framework of network alignment as a vehicle to interpret metabolomics data by integrating multiple layers of information. The new development will be integrated into XCMS Online and MetaboAnalyst, and will be made freely available as modular software tools.